A Collection of Misfit Demigods
by TheFandomChannel
Summary: A series of one-shots that feature characters you already know and love, new demigods, gods, and goddesses. Buckle up and get ready to learn more about the gods you've never heard of, and their demigod children!


Hello! Welcome to this wonderful collection of one-shots!

So basically, i've been researching and finding A LOT more greek gods and goddesses and it got me thinking what their demigod children would be like. Let me tell you there some gods that you would never believe exist. I don't have a specific amount i'd like to do but if you all keep reading, i'll keep writing. I'm planning to update once or twice a week and each chapter will be a different demigod with a different godly parent. Requests and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Daughter of Chelone

I look around in wonder, as I survey my new home, a least for the summer that is. Cassius, a son of Apollo with blond hair and blue eyes, who I can't but think is really attractive, shows me around and explaining various structures like the stables, armory, amphitheater and so on.

"So which parent is your godly parent?" Cassius asks me.

"Um my mom I guess, since i've lived with my dad all my life." I reply as we reach a huge area full of countless cabins, each one unique.

"Hm. Okay, well since you're sixteen you'll definitely be claimed tonight." He tells me.

"How do you know?"

"Well, around a year ago, a guy named Percy Jackson made the gods promise to claim all of their children by the age of thirteen."

"So, my being sixteen, is that breaking any sort of rule?"

"Technically no, but you still should have been brought to camp a year ago. I wouldn't worry though." Cassius smiles at me. He now lists some of the cabins and what their inhabitants are like. "Be wary of the Kymopoleia cabin when you're canoeing, they can be pretty vicious."

I tune him out as my mind wanders to my mysterious godly mother. Athena? Hah. No way i'm smart enough. Aphrodite? For sure not pretty enough. Tyche? Peitho? Metis? Bia? Agh. I'll never figure it out, there's nothing that really stands out about me. At least i'll learn my mother's identity today.

* * *

*******3 Months Later********

"Okay so, we're allied with Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Apollo and like fifteen other minor god cabins that I can't remember" Travis Stoll, one of our head counselors is saying as I run up still adjusting my armor.

I roll my eyes, typical Travis, not being able to remember a bunch of minor gods.

Travis sees me and says "Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence, oh holy unclaimed one."

"Ugh, sorry I don't know what happened" I respond hurriedly, a little out of breath from running here from the cabin.

"Again? You're literally always late" Travis replies. There are murmurs of assent from other Hermes campers. I can't exactly blame them. All my life i've been late to everything. Every. Single. Thing. I don't know how it happens but it always does. Whether it's something small like slow traffic or something big like a bear camping out outside my house. (Yes, that really happened.) No matter what, there has always been something that seemed to prevent me from getting anywhere on time.

Travis snorts "Maybe you're mom is the goddess of bears being outside you house" Everyone else having heard about my run ins with bears, snickers and I can't help but laugh along. Suddenly, they all stop. Then, I notice a slight green glow coming from above me, right where people are staring. I look up and see a holographic image of a tortoise, what the Hades? I've never heard of a goddess with the symbol of a tortoise. The people around me seem to share my confusion.

"Is that the symbol of some weird tortoise goddess?" A Hermes camper named Davie asks.

"Chiron!" Travis calls over the centaur. I hear him galloping over to the crowd.

"Is there an issue?" Chiron questions.

"Um I think I just got claimed." I inform him.

His face lights up with curiosity. "Is that so? By who?" Chiron asked.

"That's the problem." Travis responds. "No one knows what goddesses's symbol is a tortoise."

Chiron chuckled. "A tortoise? That does explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" I demanded. I was really curious as to who this mystery goddess is.

"Well, it seems that your mother, is Chelone, goddess of lateness." Chiron answered.

I blanch. 'You're kidding me right?"

"No child, we can move you into your cabin after the game." Chiron assures me.

Cabin? I didn't think there was a cabin for Chelone. I voice my concerns to Chiron. A small part of me thought that I would just end up in the woods sleeping with the monsters.

"Yes, Chelone's cabin is number forty-two, right near Aetna." The centaur replies.

* * *

***Later that night***

One second i'm dreaming about bears bouncing on trampoline roads then suddenly, i'm transported to a plain white room containing only a woman in a light yellow toga with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Then I realize, there's only one person this could be.

"Mother?"

"Hello daughter." My mother smiled at me. She steps towards me, as if to get a better look at me.

"I apologize for making you wait so long to realize my identity, but well… I was uh for a lack a better word, late."


End file.
